This Is War
by haruhinozuka
Summary: Takes place after the ouran fair. Tamaki and Kyoya begin to battle it out over Haruhi. Rated T for later events. Please review and tell me if I should continue. Mostly KyoyaxHaruhi a little TamaxHaru


_**Hey everyone so this is my first ouran story I was originally a tamahi shipper but the appeal soon wore off. Kyoya x Haruhi for the win! :D And here is my adorable guinea pig Mo with the disclaimer.**_

_**Mo: Em-chan does not own OHSHC or any of its characters.**_

_**Em-chan: *pouts* well enjoy the story!**_

_**~Em-chan!**_

Although their had been a few bumps along the road the Ouran Fair ended quite smoothly and everyone seemed to be content with the results. But that was not the case with everyone. One particular blonde had been on edge the entire night. Yes he'd been overjoyed when his little Haruhi came to save him and thoroughly enjoyed the ride back to Ouran as well. But once the festivities recommenced he found he was less than satisfied with the circumstances. Although Haruhi had spent time with each of the host club members that night she seemed to have spent the majority of it with Kyoya. Whether they were dancing or chatting or covertly staring at each other they always seemed to be together in some way whenever Tamaki looked around for the girl.

Eventually he'd gotten to dance with Haruhi but the look of restrained longing in his taller friend's eyes as he handed over the girl made the blonde gnash his teeth in fury. He tried to enjoy the dance; half of him was filled to the brim with the warm, gorgeous, golden glow that only came from being in the presence of Haruhi Fujioka. Although the other half of him was full of a sickening, dark, foul feeling towards Kyoya and it crept slowly throughout the bad half of his being like thick toxic sludge. Tamaki had noticed that the two had been spending a lot more time together since their excursion to the commoner expo a few weeks prior to the Ouran Fair. It started with the occasional study session and Tamaki paid them no mind.

Of course Tamaki had pouted a bit about Haruhi not asking 'Daddy' to help her study but the rational part of his mind had calmed him and reminded him that she was asking help with her _law_ studies. Something the young blonde had no experience with and something the black haired boy knew much about. So it made sense that she would ask him for help. But it soon escalated to lunch outings which happened quite frequently. When Tamaki inquired as to why these outings were happening Kyoya simply adjusted his glasses as said, "I value her intellectual conversations." Then he turned on his heel, leaving Tamaki more frustrated then before.

Soon he followed them on one of their outings in a disguise, courtesy of the host club wardrobe, (Authors Note: I'm seriously sure they have a whole wing in that damn school devoted to those costumes!) and observed their entire meal. They discussed many things but the ones Tamaki actually understood were Japanese politics; mostly the rule of the prime minister and how it was affecting the country, the economy, and foreign relations. The eavesdropping blonde was peeved that Tamaki was able to connect with Haruhi in this sort of way. Granted he knew he had his own sort of connection with the girl but it wasn't anything like this. While his connection was indeed strong with Haruhi it was more of a father daughter bond where as her Kyoya's was that of extremely close friends.

Later on during their lunch the raven haired boy slowly wiped a dab of whipped cream from the tiny cake off Haruhi's cheek. Tamaki had to shove a roll of bread into his mouth to stop himself from screaming something along the lines of "Stop the PDA!" so he wouldn't be discovered. The fair had ended over an hour ago and the place was practically deserted but Tamaki walked with purpose toward the place he knew his friend would be holed up. He opened the door to music room 3 and sure enough there was Kyoya sitting at one of the polished mahogany tables with his computer, notepad, and calculator; no doubt recording all the totals from that day's event. The raven looked up, eyes hidden behind the flashed glasses.

"Shouldn't you be at home by now Tamaki?"

"Yah, but I needed to talk to you about some things." The blonde made his way over to his friend and returned his inquisitive look with a stony glare.

"Such as?"

"Haruhi," Kyoya's glasses flashed a litter brighter at the mention of the girl's name. "What do you think of her?" He pondered the question for a moment, not entirely sure how to respond.

"Well obviously I think of her in a professional manner." He responded flatly. Tamaki did not look at all impressed with his answer so he elaborated. "As I have told you before I value her intellect and her…interesting views on many serious issues as well as trivial matters. Does that answer your question?"

"No not really. I meant how you think of her emotionally." Kyoya froze, but only for a nano-second. But in that brief moment a barrage of thoughts filled his head. She'd piqued his interest from the moment she enrolled in Ouran but he paid her no heed until the incident with the vase. Over time his interest in the young cross dresser grew even more and he'd begun to get the inkling that he felt more for the girl than just analytical feelings. At first he dismissed to thought as a foolish trifle but over time he knew he couldn't deny the fact any longer; he liked Haruhi Fujioka. But of course he'd never let anyone know that let alone Tamaki. If he discovered Kyoya's feelings for his 'little girl' who knows what chaos would ensue.

"I think of her as a good friend." He felt his choice of words was a little strong to describe his relationship with the girl but the term acquaintance seemed a little weak. Tamaki eyed him suspiciously. "Nothing more." He said with an air of finality. The blonde smiled at his response.

"Well good. For awhile I was worried you liked Haruhi." Kyoya raised his eyebrows at his friend.

"And what would be so wrong about that?"

"Well because Haruhi is _daddy's_ little girl. I would never let her go out with you."

"Don't you think you're being a bit obscene?" Kyoya asked incredulously. "You don't own Haruhi and she is an independent young woman who can make her own choices."

"Well I am her father and I forbid her to date boys."

"You mean any boy except you." The raven said flatly. Tamaki paled at that. Kyoya got up and towered over the boy.

"I don't know what you mean." The teen stuttered. In reality this was partly true. He had understood the implication of Kyoya's words and deep, deep, deep down in his heart he knew that the boy was right. But Tamaki was utterly oblivious to this part of him on the exception of very rare occasions where he actually contemplated things of that nature. And this was not one of those rare occasions.

"Oh you know _exactly_ what I mean," He sneered down at his friend. "You always act as if you own Haruhi when in reality she is her own person who can choose to be with _whoever_ she chooses." Translation: You don't own her, she can date anyone! And by anyone I mean me. But of course Kyoya would never admit that. Tamaki narrowed his eyes up at Kyoya, regaining his nerve.

"The way you said that sounds pretty hypocritical Kyoya," Tamaki accused. "I would think that _you_ want Haruhi all to yourself." Kyoya tried to keep the shock off his face but he was pretty sure it was failing him. _How could that idiot be so perceptive? _The raven regained his composure and pushed his glasses father up his nose to cover his eyes completely.

"And what if I do? Is there a problem with that, Tamaki?" He uttered the boy's name with a dark, evil aura that he only ever used when someone woke him up too early.

"Well incase you haven't noticed I like Haruhi as well and I have no intention of sharing her." The shadow king sweat dropped. The blonde acted as though his crush on her was inconspicuous.

"Well incase _you_ haven't noticed you're not her boyfriend so you have no right to be so possessive of her, now do you?" A mischievous glint usually seen in the twins' eyes when they came up with a fun game was now lighting up Tamaki's.

"That could easily change," Kyoya froze, Tamaki continued. "I say we play a game to see who wins Haruhi's heart, you up for it?"

"That sounds ridiculous; you talk about her as if she's just some prize to be won instead of a girl with feelings. I refuse to participate in something so barbaric." Kyoya proceeded to pack up his things and take his leave. When he was almost to the exit he called over his shoulder. "Although if we did play this little game of yours I hardly think you would be the winner. Why in the world would she choose to be with someone who utterly abandoned her and all of her friends for some girl he barely knew?" And with that he exited the room; leaving Tamaki alone and feeling as though he'd been punched repeatedly in the gut.

He staggered backward in shock until he fell back on one of the plush sofas. After awhile of wallowing in self hatred he got up; fists clenched and eyes narrowed. If Kyoya wanted to fight dirty then so be it. This was war now.

_**Done! :D Hope everyone enjoyed. I felt it was a little too ooc in some parts But I'd like to hear what you think so I can make it even better in the next chapter. **_

_**~Em-chan!**_


End file.
